User blog:Forchar Oliath/Xenophilius, the Spirit Thief
Xenophilius, the Spirit Thief For those of you familiar with Harry Potter, leave your previous knowledge at the door. For those of you who take names literally, shut up. For everyone else, enjoy my second champion post! Xenophilius would be a mage. I don’t know about anyone else, but the name Xenophilius, something I created many years ago, has always come to mind with a magic based character. Yes, I am an author. Xenophilius would be good at killing single champions and fail when trying to take on more than two. In appearance, I imagine Xenophilius to be a cloaked figure, his eyes red shapes underneath the hood. The cloak itself would be covered in runes. These runes could change brightness depending on different things; it’s not really my place to decide. The point behind Xenophilius is to create a mage. Alternatively, look forward to my other Xenophilius design: Xenophilius, the Silver Tongue. Both would be mages with similar styles and, in fact, similar abilities. I like Xenophilius how I create him, and I create him a certain way. It’s this way or an all-powerful destroyer, really. Passive- Spirit Sense Xenophilius grants vision of nearby enemies, so long as they have a lower percentage of life than he does. Additionally, every champion kill Xenophilius gets permanently increases his mana by 15 and minion kills increase his mana by 1 each. This effect can stack up to 40 mana per level. Max bonus mana at level 18: 720 Sight Range: 2000 Notes: This passive is meant to help hunt down weakened champions. Dealing with the struggles of an early game mage, I also decided to give him extra mana to help round out his potential while still giving him a struggle to get there. Let’s face it; if you’re a mage and you get that many kills on champs, you deserve the mana. The max mana is high, and nearly unreachable. Q- Spirit Drain Xenophilius drains a target’s health and mana from a distance, recovering his own equal to a percentage of that drained. This effect persists until the enemy gets out of range or until you stop channeling Mana Cost: 100 Magic Damage: 15/30/45/60/70/75 (+ 0.4 per AP) per second and half of that to mana. Recovery: 10%/20%/30%/40%/50%/60% of damage dealt/mana drained Cooldown: 13/12/11/10/9/8 seconds Range: 600 initial, persists up to 700 Notes: Yes, I am aware I gave him six levels of this ability. I plane to negate his ult, giving him something similar to Karma. I think the fact that the damage is over time paired with the low damage makes this ability worthwhile. It gives him an early potential sustain while still draining his mana very quickly if misused. The fact that it has only a range instead of a time means that you can potentially kill a champion from full health, given enough time. Bear in mind, to die by this ability would be a foolish death indeed. W- Piercing Lance Xenophilius throws a lance of spiritual energy, dealing magic damage and slowing the first target hit. MEANING: it’s a skill shot. Mana Cost: 50/65/80/95/110/120 Magic Damage: 75/150/225/300/350/400 (+ 0.5 per AP) Slow: 10%/15%/20%/25%/30%/35% Cooldown: 10/9/8/7/6/5 seconds Slow Duration: 3 seconds Range: 1250 Notes: The point of this ability is to give an early game harass as well as a late game slow. The single target pared with skill shot means that you need to be careful; it can hit minions, too! The late game damage compared to early game makes it worth it later to get it up, or early if you can afford the higher mana cost. The AP ration on the slow means that you can increase your chasing power as you increase your damage potential. This is arguably an overpowered ability, I look forward to hearing CONSTRUCTIVE comments. E- Fear of the Magi Xenophilius inspires an emotion inside his target, dealing magic damage and giving an effect. Effects available: Fear, Silence, or Stun Magic Damage: 30/60/90/120/150/180 (+ 1.0 per AP) (125% on silence, 75% on stun) Mana Cost: 50/55/60/65/70/75 Cooldown: 15/14/13/12/11/10 Silence Duration: 2.5 seconds Fear Duration: 2 seconds Stun Duration 1.25 seconds Notes: This ability would function like TF’s Pick a Card ability. You would cycle through a few symbols, stopping on a different one depending on which functionality you want. This ability would be great to have one level of early, saving the higher damage for later. The high cooldown, however, would hamper functionality. Again, Constructive comments, please! R- Soul Reaper Xenophilius drains the soul from target allied or forest minion, regaining health and mana based on their max hp. Also, gives Xenophilius a temporary boost to AP. This boost is halved against forest minions and deals damage equal to 10% of their max health instead of killing them immediately. Half damage to Ancient Golem and Lizard Elder. Not effective against Nashor or the Dragon. This ability may be cast once more within five seconds of the first cast for 25% of the previous bonus. Levels 1-5 regain: 7.5% of the target’s current health is converted into health and mana. Levels 6-10 regain: 15% of the target’s current health is converted. Levels 11-18 regain: 25% of the target’s current health is converted. Cooldown: 60 seconds, 90 seconds if the second cast was used. Not affected by CDR. AP boost: 25/50/75 AP AP boost duration: 10 seconds Notes: Now, listen for a minute before you type a hateful comment below. This ability is meant to give the others a slight boost early as well as giving a helpful sustain. The cost is a friendly minion! I am debating on whether to make it a percentage of their current health instead of max, so leave helpful comments below. The secondary cast was given for two reasons. One, because I have been in emergency situations, I know I would give an extra fifteen seconds to a cooldown to escape. Two because the boost is small. It won’t make much difference to add the minimal boost, but it could keep you alive just a little bit longer. Stats: HP: 475 + 68 per level 1631 at 18 MP:250 + 52 1134 at 18 Potential max at 18: 2134 HP/5: 6.7 + 0.5 15.2 at 18 MP/5: 8.5 + 0.7 20.4 at 18 AD: 55 + 2 89 at 18 AS: 0.625 + 3% 0.94 at 18 Armor: 20 + 2.4 60.8 at 18 Magic Resist: 30 + 2 64 at 18 Range: 500 Movespeed: 310 Final Notes: Leave a comment! I love to hear constructive criticism, and I’ll try my best to respond to your post, so check back later. I don’t, however, like to see trolls. I don’t like reading the words “too OP.” Those comments are worth less than a moldy bean, so don’t write them! Enjoy! To see my first Champion design, click the link below: Erosaloth, the Earth's Voice Xenophilius, the Silver Tongue Assassin Forchar, the Demon Prince Category:Custom champions